Cute Fluffyness
by Teh D-OLD
Summary: [FOMT]No better title. GrayKai. Just random fluff stuff. ]ShonenAi[
1. Chapter 1

Alrighhht I think Kai and Gray make the cutest couple. Your problem if you don't like it. Don't read it if you don't obviously.

I'm bored, overly obsessed, and I felt the need to write something having to do with Kai and Gray. (I've drawn so many pictures of them on my notebooks that it's not funny.)

Ever get those urges to write those fanfics about whatever? Yeah that's what happened here. I didn't care if it came out bad or stuff. But I gotta say I sort of like it. Shrug ...ANYWAY ON TO READING NOW.

**_I don't own Harvest Moon_**. But like any other fan, I wish. Sigh!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Young Kai, at about the age of fourteen, appeared onto shore (obviously not well). As that went on a young man with orange, flame-colored hair ran to him and gently tapped their foot against his chest. Kai coughed some, and then his dull purple eyes opened. At first his sight was completely blurry, but then it came clear that he was saved by someone with blue gorgeous eyes._

_He, still being weak, was carried off into a warm room. Where he was sheltered and offered palatable food, he was overly thankful, though he had no money. There was his first friend ever whom offered him some that could last him about a season and a half. _

_"I'm Gray...Welcome…You shouldn't stay to long, I hate this place..." He heard his friend mumble fast as lying in the hospital bed, recovering an illness. Kai looked over to his new found friend with curiosity in his face. "Why?" he managed to mumble with his scratchy voice. Gray shook his head, "The city was much better..." he trailed off, purple eyes sighed. "The city is okay." he struggled to say. "Father wasn't too nice though. I ran away from home." Kai quiet down and let out a sigh, Gray looked at him. "I see…" "Hey…" Kai mumbled on. "How old are you?" Gray's eyes looked at the one lying on the bed. "I'm fifteen, Why?" "No reason, I'm fourteen!...Or I think I am." Kai pondered a bit, but shrugged it off._

_The following week, Kai was up and about. He was standing in front of the inn, wondering as to whether he was invited in, or he should just come in. Suddenly he felt warmth at his shoulder, Kai turned around seeing his good friend. "Why are you just standing there?" growled the older boy. "…I… have no where to stay?" Kai tried to force a smile, Gray sighed. "You can share a room with me for now…" _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai's memories were stopped as Gray looked up at him from his seat on the bed. "…What are you **staring** at?" The summer boy jumped up and stared at the other. "Dude! You freakin' scared me!" Kai laughed a bit and looked at him. "What'd you want?" the younger boy stared, smiling stupidly at the older one. The apprentice sighed and gave Kai the look that meant he said something idiotic again. "I was just thinking. What'd I do wrong?" Gray received innocent eyes from the other. "Don't space out like that, especially when you're facing me. It's freaky…" Gray buried his nose into the book again after his advice was given. Kai made a nervous laugh, a small blush spread across his face. "I remember the time I spaced out staring at some girl's butt…" he thought out loud to himself. Gray briefly looked up from his story, then back down, obviously uninterested.

"ARGHHH, it's to quiet here..." Kai yelled out in boredom, grabbing his notebook and a red number two led pencil. Gray, again, looked up from the same book. "..It's only been…" Gray paused and looked up at the old clock just above the small desk Kai sat at. "…Twelve minutes since anything happened, Kai." The younger boy growled, scribbling onto a sheet of paper. After a few following minutes, he jumped on the bed Gray sat on, with the notebook in hand. "Look, Gray, Look!" Kai said with an annoying childish giggle. Gray folded the page of the book to mark his spot, he knew he wouldn't be able to read more – Not that he really mind. He looked at the picture Kai held up proudly. "It's YOU …in a princess dress" Gray squinted. "Those…are stick figures." He stated, snatching the notebook. "Wait!" Kai whined, climbing over Gray to have it returned. "I'm not done drawing the unicorn!" "Uh, No, you're not gonna draw anything else now!" the notebook wielding one said to Kai.

It took a long time for the summer boy to finally give up but he did. "Hmph!" pouted Kai, turning away from Gray. "Fine, If I can't draw anything…then…" he paused, licking his own lips and slightly turning at the other with a smirk. "YOU CAN'T WEAR YOUR HAT!" the darker skin one jumped at his friend and grabbed the hat and placed it on his own head. "Hey!" growled Gray. "You'd better give that back, Kai!" "Give me my drawing." A hand held in front of his face commanded. So Gray did as Kai commanded, getting his hat thrown back at him. "Thanks!" Kai said rather girly, and gave Gray a sweet smile. "Uhm...Yeah." scratching his own head, Gray said, slightly blushing.

Suddenly the door opened, and appeared the "traveler", Cliff. He walked towards his own bed and threw himself, back first, dramatically onto it, letting out a loud sigh. "Hi, Cliff!" Kai said in a cheery tone. "Heeyy" mumbled the tired Cliff, not moving from his spot on the bed. Gray glanced upwards at the clock. "...Going to bed..." the apprentice decided, placing the book (Which lay uselessly at his lap) on the table between his bed and Kai's, followed by his hat which read "UMA".

Kai turned backwards to see Cliff, who was fast asleep, then turned forwards to see Gray's back turned to him. _'I should get going to bed too...' _thought Kai, turning to his stomach and burying his face into the soft pillow.

In the middle of the night, the city boy awoke and noticed everyone was still asleep. '_Can't sleep'_ He whined to himself, and turned his head from the warmth of the pillow to see that Gray had turned the opposite way since last said. This time he was facing Kai, and whoever followed. Smiling, Kai noticed that some of Gray's hair was plastered to his cheek from either sweat, or drool. Sitting up slowly, not wanting to make much noise, the awake one leaned closer to his target - using the table for the best balance - and wiped the hair away from his face. "Aww, how cute..." he whispered to himself, leaning closer and placing a small innocent kiss on the other's face.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a fine Sunday morning and Gray sat up straight awake at the first sign of daylight. He yawned, and made way towards the shower the minute his feet touched the ground. The second to awake was Kai, who ran downstairs to get a drink, followed by Cliff whom took the same road as Kai, he was hungry.

At about Seven-Thirty A.M. Gray walked casually out of the shower, dressed as usual, and headed down the weak stairs – so to get out and head to work. Kai slammed the cup onto the table. "Thanks, Ann!" he grinned, and made his way upstairs to relax. Cliff on the other hand headed to work early because he awoke early – and hated waiting for work to start.

Around Twelve P.M. Kai made his way out of the beloved Inn towards the beach, notebook and pencil from the previous day being carried. He took small steps, as he thought towards the Square. The black-haired teen decided he take a look at the bulletin board, he didn't know why. He knew all of the celebrations summer had, and he never stayed passed the first day the leaves changed and headed for death. Suddenly he noticed two people at his side, he figured it was Manna and the girls she gossiped with, but couldn't help but look – He was wrong.

He looked at the corner of his eye and the dorky-kid whom hated him so much for really no reason at all. Along with that idiot was Gray, the two seemed to be chatting. Kai shrugged it off, and headed towards the opening to the beach, afraid that Rick would go on and yell at him for something so small (Perhaps nonexistent?) again. That's when Rick wrapped his arm in a friendly way around Gray's shoulders. Gray forced a smile, and Rick seemed that he was going to pass out from something considered funny. Kai stared at the corner of his eye yet again and made a fist, the led pencil in his hand almost snapped. "Hey, Rick!" He yelled, catching the two's attention. "What do you want, Kai?" growled the dork, looking Kai's direction. Suddenly a cracked pencil flew to him, (un?)fortunately he dodged it. "You idiot, you could have poked my eye out!" "That's what I **intended** to do, but your darned nerdy glasses would've gotten in the way!" Sighed the summer boy, and looked at Rick. "Don't touch him." He pointed straight out at Gray. Stepping back, the apprentice was taken by surprised. '_What the…'_ Rick turned away from Kai, folding his arms over his chest. "And why should I listen to **you**?" _"Uhm…"_ Kai stepped back, his cheeks turning slightly pink. "_Y-you…d-don't_ – You don't need to!" Kai hesitated, making a satisfied type of nod, followed by a nervous smile. "Alright…" replied Rick, but walked towards his direction of home.

Kai glanced at the confused Gray, and ran way towards the Inn to avoid having to say much more. "Wait, Kai!" yelled the apprentice, and ran after him, trying to catch up.

"DUDE!" yelled Kai, slamming the Inn doors opening. Ann looked at him with a questioning look on her face. He looked back at her "What?" he asked, stupidly, with a smile. "What's the matter?" She said, in a happy tone, and a smile planted on her face in return to his. "Oh, Nothing!" he glanced behind him, and ran upstairs in quite the hurry. "Uh…" Ann looked at the direction Kai went, shrugged and got back to whatever work she had.

"Kai!" Gray ran in several minutes after, also slamming the doors opening. Ann looked at him, and motioned upstairs. "Kai's up there." She informed him. "Ah. Thanks." He replied with a nod, and walked up the stairs calmly. "_Weirdo's…"_ Ann mumbled to herself, getting back to work yet again.

The door was locked, and this annoyed Gray obviously. "Kai" He screamed slamming his fist against the door; in return he received a "What?" and a chuckle from the other side. "Can I come into my **own** room?" breathed the older one slowly, but his eyes widened when the door slid opening. "Hi, Gray!" waved Kai, sitting at the desk, and swirling around on the computer chair. The door closed behind Gray. "What are you doing?" "Nothing, I'm bored." "What was that all about – the thing at the square I mean?" asked the one in which was pulling his hat off and placing it on the table near his own bed. "Ah, I was jealous" Kai sang, leaning as far back onto the chair. "I don't like it when other's touch the guy I like just so much, you know" he added to his song.

There was a long silence, Gray lifted up his finger to state something, but put it down for the words couldn't be released. Both of them were blushing, though Gray was more. "You mean…Wha--?" Kai laughed at Gray's confused expression, stood up, and sat on the bed next to the other. He swung his legs back and forth like an impatient child. "I like you, is that so hard to understand?" blue eyes stared into the others face. "Well, that's ironic." The confused one managed to speak up. "Huh? Ironic, How?" now Kai was confused. "I don't know - I thought it was just a one-sided thing, me liking you and you not caring. That kind of thing…" Gray stammered at his words a bit. "You said what?" a smile crept on the summer boy's face. "Don't make me repeat myself now!" "You like me too?" Gray's face turned a shade of pink and he sighed. "Yes, I said that."

"**YAY**" Kai cheered and threw himself at the other into a tight hug. Gray placed his arms around the other and his face had a smile planted on it. "You're so cute, Kai." The other looked up at the one who just spoke. "And you are too, especially when you blush!" poking at Gray's cheek, Kai laughed. "Ah-Uh…Well, yeah, I guess you're right." said Gray scratching the back of his head, laughing a little. Suddenly Kai reached up and planted a small kiss onto Gray's lips. The blue-eyed child was taken by surprised but relaxed into the embrace. The two pulled away after a second or so. "So, this is like – one of those romance type soap opera shows, huh?" said Kai, placing his hand on his chin. Gray shrugged. "I guess so. Oh well." Kai coated his arms around Gray again. "Can I snuggle with you tonight?" he sang innocently. "But Cliff…?" Gray tried to protest. "The bed isn't big enough for **three** of us!" Kai pouted somewhat. "Never mind…Fine, you can." sighed the other, but smiled and planted a kiss on Kai's forehead.

EnD


End file.
